Shattered Prisms
by The Rhapsody in Your Heart
Summary: Evil is like Pringles. Once you pop, you just can’t stop. Christy/Darkheart. Oneshot.


**Title:** Shattered Prisms

**Fandom:** Care Bears

**Characters/Pairings: **Christy, Darkheart, with some Christy/Darkheart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Care Bears. Or Pringles.

**Word Count:** 604

**Notes:** I wrote this on my cell phone because I didn't have any paper. This probably affects the story in some way but I don't know how. I hope it's not too detrimental.

**Summary:** Evil is like Pringles. Once you pop, you just can't stop.

o.0.o

Christy woke with a start. Her face was covered in sweat. Her breathing was ragged. Her fingers gripped the sheets. She had had that dream again.

She sighed. She needed some fresh air.

She carefully moved aside the blanket and walked quietly towards the window so as not to wake her husband. The cold tiles were like ice to her feet and sent chills down her spine. It was oddly soothing for her. She held on to the metal handles of the window for the same reason. She needed some sort of cold to wrap around her, but didn't know why. Snapping out of her trance, she finally clicked open the locks and let the cool breeze hit her face. She could hear the faint chirping of crickets and the soft rustling of leaves. She smiled. Maybe that would help clear her mind.

The dream wasn't really what was bothering her. (Though it was disturbing in its own way.) It was more of… how she felt about it.

She dreamt that Darkheart had returned and successfully managed to get rid of the Care Bears along with all the love and kindness in the world. Everything was in utter chaos. The cries and screams of innocents were still playing in her head. She could still remember how the earth beneath her crumbled and the sky above her fell. And she _liked_ it.

It scared her, really. After all, the Care Bears were her friends; she didn't want them to disappear. And she certainly didn't want everyone else to suffer as well.

And yet…

…there was _something_. Something about Darkheart's evil that was just so… irresistible. Maybe it was the exposure to constant danger or the thrill of everything coming to an end. Whatever it was, she couldn't get enough.

And that made her feel even worse. It was bad enough that she didn't want to wake up. Now she was wishing that it would actually come true.

She was a horrible human being.

But _he_ was worse.

It was _his_ fault she found evil so damn irresistible.

"Christy?" Speak of the devil.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She closed the windows and locked them once more, feeling something inside her die a little. She forced a look of concern. "Did I wake you?"

"No. Well, yes. Kind of. But it's all right. Uhh… are you alright?"

A part of her wanted to say no and tell him to leave her alone, but she had been nice for too long to crack now. So, she giggled and went to the bed, the cold tiles offering her nothing now. "I'm fine." She lied. She wondered if he noticed.

"Are you sure?" Maybe she underestimated him.

"I'm sure." She used her most convincing voice and hoped he bought it. Talking was the last thing she wanted to do right now. There were too many chances for her to slip up and say something she'd regret.

"That's good. Goodnight then, Christy." He smiled and put his head back on his pillow. Finally.

"Goodnight."

With her head back on her pillow but her mind unwilling to sleep just yet, she turned to her husband and twirled his hair around her fingers. He stirred slightly, his bright blue eyes half-opening, half-closing with every twirl before closing completely as he succumbed to sleep once more. Nonetheless, she continued, absentmindedly tracing swirls against his scalp, stopping only when she noticed that her twirling had formed a small horn on the side of his head. She pulled away her hand and smiled.

Now if only she could get his eyes to go back to being red…

o.0.o

_A/N: Christy's a bit of a schizo here. There's the nice side of her from the end of the movie and then there's the badass evil-loving Christy that is so much fun to write. I don't think it's too OOC though. I mean, I think evil rubs off on people. Besides, Darkheart was way hotter when he was evil. I'm sure Christy realized that later on. As for her needing the cold, I'm not sure. Maybe cold = evil because it can freeze your heart or something like that. I mean, isn't having a warm heart a good thing? Oh, and the things she'd regret saying are admitting that she likes evil and junk like that. She still has an image to protect, you know._

_Anyway, comments/suggestions are always appreciated._


End file.
